creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CriticizerHere/Plot-Hole 1 - Motive For Murder
This is the main source of what makes your Creepypasta live on: a motive. All great characters had some form of a motive either we could or couldn’t understand. Take for example the infamous Slenderman and compare him with another infamous Creepypasta, Jeff The Killer. Slenderman’s motive within the franchise was to serve as a great antagonist towards all he encountered, turning humanity in on itself all the while seeming to still remain mysterious towards humanity at the same time. Kidnapping or torturing/impaling people may be his methods of fright but he still is remembered for his grand appearance of a faceless being of pure evil intent. That’s why he shouldn’t be degraded to some babysitter, fatherly figure or trainer in murderous intentions. Jeff The Killer’s motive was simple and, frankly, bland to the point many followed in his footsteps a bit too far from the trail of sensibility. Jeff was horribly disfigured by a group of bullies as we all know to go insane with selfishness over his appearance where he continues to disfigure himself before sprinting off into a wild murder spree. His newer appearance he gave himself shocked and horrified viewers while his story gave him more or less a reasonable reputation of the prime source of other common trends such as bullying being a main source of psychopathic killers, kitchen knives as perfect weapons, insanity within a short period of time and disfigurement. Now, the list of obvious plot-holes have been from recent or classic Creepypastas I have read and if I miss any significant ones to note down, by all means you may comment about which one(s) I missed and how they affect the Creepypasta character. 1. Bullying (Obviously) -''' Everyone or the majority of your audience have been bullied and no doubt, they would want some sweet karma to befall their enemies. But...there isn’t much to actually make this a motive towards the idea of revenge. Bullies lurk everywhere and everyone has an inner bully waiting to be released. So, if you make your character have a motive because of an everyday issue for some, what kind of impression does that give your Creepypasta? Because, to many, it's not necessary to encourage murderous intentions within a younger crowd dealing with the very same issue nearly 24/7. 2. '''Temporary Abuse (Physical, Mental and Emotional) With Possible Rape - This is a feature which is tedious to read over and over again before the character loses all their sanity instantly. Whether it's just abusive family members to the extended point where rape begins to form within the origin, you need to understand that nobody wants to have abuse added into the story without true development. The reason behind Clockwork's downfall was for the forced abuse/rape sections that conveyed tragedies that had forcefully been placed, making the reader either uncomfortable by the excessive inclusion of the abuse/rape or angered by the fact that was the degrading moment Clockwork had to be subjected to before she became a Creepypasta. 3. Slenderman/Zalgo (Instant Proxy Without 'initiation/Training') - Now, this needs to be said for many wanting to be apart of the fandom who create OCs based around themselves or just creating Creepypastas in general relaing to the term "Proxy". Proxies wanting to obey and serve Slenderman had to serve one test that I noticed many recent OCs fail at passing...their faith in humanity. "Surely, this has to be a joke! My OC went against humanity via murder, they even went completely bonkers!" I see you typing out onto the screen as you think to yourself. Well, that's not what I mean. Directly, yes, many recent OC go against humanity but the issue is the actual devotion towards their superior and how far it will go until they crack underneath the pressure of being constantly on the run, killing the innocent and covering their tracks. With the criteria I set for my OCs, they are far from human physically, mentally and sometimes emotionally, being incapable to try and return back to how life used to be for them. However, for many Proxies I have read about currently, not a single one can master how to create the perfect servant worthy enough to be alongside the sinsiter work of Slenderman or Zalgo. 4. 'Murder '- When we learn about revenge, we instantly assume in this context that muder has taken place for a character, leaving them struck with grief and anger while desiring retribution. While this is true and I do enjoy Revenge Creepypastas...the majority of the fandom cannot master this idea either. Whether it was a best friend for years upon years or a perfect, supporting, caring and sensible family member, the characters fail at doing what I want to see...build-up. For every time I had to read about a Creepypasta out for revenge, it's either concluded (making the Creepypasta now irrelevant to the fandom as the conclusion of said revenge has been completed in a poorly maintained manner) or is different towards their actual origin (e.g killing children when their backstory consisted of hunting down their parents' killer). Overall, motives for murder have to have consistency, sensibility, and devotion. You cannot make everyday issues or events out of the Creepypastas control for their motives. There are many examples to prove this and, if it is needed, I will make another blog-post about the criteria for a motive along with who met up with their motives in life and who did not. Category:Blog posts